


[Podfic] Wicked Games

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Wicked Thing [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Light Angst, M/M, Pillow Principality Aziraphale (Good Omens), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Service Top Crowley (Good Omens), The Author Has No Excuse For This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: This is their game, a wicked game they’ve been playing for centuries. Clandestine meetings in dark places under the guise of their Arrangement, all of which culminate in wet mouths coming together, and clothes torn off under reckless hands...Crowley wants more than they have, but he knows better than to ask.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Wicked Thing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151600
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Wicked Games

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wicked Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286790) by [Phoenix_Soar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Soar/pseuds/Phoenix_Soar). 



> Music: [Main Theme by Musikhalde](https://filmmusic.io/song/6389-main-theme) ([fillmusic.io standard licence](https://filmmusic.io/standard-license))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Wicked-Thing-1-Wicked-Games-eq4n5a)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/wt1-wicked-games)


End file.
